Happy Halloween chez les idiots d'Amérique !
by Komachu
Summary: OS MasaKing commandé par une abonné, Masamune et King sont amoureux mais trop idiots pour tout s'avouer, un petit coup de pouce du destin lors d'une fête d'Halloween au Dangeon va faire accélérer les choses


**Moi : Hey ! ^^ Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! Pour fêter ça je vous ai concocté un petit OS beyblade métal sur le couple MasaKing demandé par une abonné de Wattpad. Bon et bien je ne possède pas beyblade métal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**_Happy Halloween chez les idiots d'Amérique !_**

_Pdv Normal_

Tout à commencé lorsque Masamune l'a remarqué. Et ça pour le remarqué il l'a remarqué. C'était comme se prendre une pelle en pleine tronche. Il était amoureux de King. Oui King, son ami et rival dans à peu près tout les domaines, sans compter Gingka évidement.

Et ça, Masamune venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte, il avait l'impression qu'un mur de brique s'effondrait tellement c'était un choc.  
En fait, ce n'est pas qu'il venait à peine de tomber amoureux de son ami mais c'est juste qu'il venait de comprendre la bonne centaine de signe signifiant une seul et une chose, son amour pour son rival au cheveux bleu.

Après tout, certain signe ne trompe pas. Surtout pas après la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Cette nuit, Masamune a rêvé de King. Au début c'était un rêve normal tout allait bien, puis petit à petit, King c'était rapprocher et souriait tendrement à Masamune jusqu'à ce que son ami l'embrasse. L'instant suivant, King était torse nu, sur lui, et fixait son rival avec envie.

\- Masamune...

Avait il dit. Masamune frissonna en se rappelant de la voix de King dans son rêve.

Il c'était réveillé juste après ça avec un... Léger problème dans son pantalon. Mais il ignorait cela alors qu'il se rendait compte que tout les signes sur lesquels il réfléchissait avant de s'endormir étaient maintenant clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il c'était bien rendu compte qu'il pensait très souvent à King, et que chaque fois qu'il était avec lui et qu'il pensait à lui son coeur battait plus vite et qu'il rougissait parfois. Il ne comprenait pas trop cela jusqu'à maintenant. Ce rêve avait éclairci toute ses pensées et dorénavant qu'il savait vérité il ne savait pas trop comment la gèrer.

Tout d'abord il alla prendre une bonne douche froide puis s'habilla et alla au Dangeon comme tout les jours. C'est là qu'il le vit.

King était là, comme tout les jours, discutant avec Zéo et Toby, l'attendant.

Masamune déglutit. Mon dieu King était comme dans son rêve. Sauf que lui n'était pas torse nu évidement. Mais il était toujours aussi beau...

\- Hey Masamune ! Bah alors ça va pas ? On dirait que ta vu un fantôme !

La voix de Zéo le ramena à la réalité

\- Salut les gars ! T'inquiète j'étais juste dans mes pensées ! Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Répondit il avec un sourire

\- En fait Zéo et moi avons eu l'idée de faire une fête pour Halloween au Dangeon, comme c'est dans quelques jours on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Dit Toby d'une voix douce

\- Ouaip ! Et le patron est d'accord en plus ! Il part en vacances alors il nous laisse la charge du Dangeon pendant 2 semaines ! Du coup on pourra faire notre fête tranquille ! Dit Zéo en souriant

\- Et du coup vous invitez qui ? Demanda King

\- Bah des habitué du Dangeon, des amis à nous, je vais aussi inviter Jack et Damian. Après tout ils sont sympa maintenant. Répondit Zéo

\- Tu devrais peut-être essayer d'appeler Gingka et les autres pour les inviter Masamune. Proposa Toby

\- Ils font déjà un truc pour Halloween ils pourront pas venir. Dit Masamune un peu déçu

\- Dommage, tant pis alors, peut-être l'année prochaine ou pour Noël. Dit Toby en souriant

\- Dommage pour eux parce que ce sera la meilleure fête du monde! Après tout, j'y suis, moi le blader numéro 1 ! Dit fièrement King

\- Hey ! C'est moi le numéro 1 ! S'énerva Masamune

\- Non c'est moi !

\- Non moi !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une énième dispute commença. Oh Zéo et Toby avait l'habitude maintenant. L'un des deux lancerait un défis à l'autre ou dirait quelque chose qui énerverait l'autre et c'était parti. Généralement ça se finissait sur une série de défi plus fou les un que les autres, se finissant souvent sur une égalité.

Cette dispute fit oublié à Masamune ses sentiments quelques instant, revenant dans leurs habitudes. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade. Ça a d'ailleurs toujours fait ça, à chaque dispute, chaque défi, chaque fois qu'il était près de King. Au début il croyait que c'était la colère ou l'adrénaline, mais maintenant il savait les vrais raison et cela le destabilisait beaucoup. Au point de perdre le défi de mangeur de hamburger lancé plus tôt.

\- Ah ha ! J'ai gagné ! Je suis le meilleur ! Je suis numéro 1 !

Alors que King s'extasiait sur sa victoire, Masamune se réprimandait intérieurement pour s'être laissé distraire par tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque s'aperçoivent de ses sentiments et pour ça il devait rester aussi normal qu'avant !

\- Euh... Ça va mec ?

Il releva la tête et vit King qui s'était calmé et avait l'air un peu inquiet

\- Oh ouais désolé ! J'étais encore dans mes penser hé hé... 😅

\- C'est ta défaite qui te met dans cette état ? Ou t'as peut-être trop mangé de hamburger ?

\- Non non t'inquiète je vais bien ! Ça n'a rien à voir je pensais juste à autre chose...

\- T'es bizarre depuis ce matin, t'es sur que ça va ? Demanda son rival au cheveux bleu

\- Mais oui t'inquiète ! Bon je vais m'entrainer à plus !

Et Masamune parti aussi vite qu'il pu. Une fois loin il soupira

\- C'est la merde... Comment je vais faire pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte...?

N'ayant pas la tête à s'entraîner, il rentra chez lui et s'allongea dans son lit, sa tête rempli de pensées de King.

Pendant ce temps, le blader de Variares ne comprenait pas le comportement de Masamune aujourd'hui. Ce matin quand il l'a vu arrivé au Dangeon il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et confus. Quand il l'a vu il a eu l'air de buger complètement, il a même rougis ! Et toute la journée il était comme ça, tellement qu'il en a perdu un défis ! Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant ! Et King commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Après tout il aimait beaucoup Masamune, plus qu'un simple ami...

Le blader légendaire soupira.

Oui lui au moins il s'en était rendu compte beaucoup plus tôt qu'il aimait son rival à la mèche rouge ! Déjà 2 mois en fait. Et même si au début il avait un peu de mal à côtoyer Masamune sans paraître suspect, Masamune était assez aveugle et n'avait, heureusement pour lui, rien remarqué. Ou en tout cas il l'espèrait.  
Mais avec le comportement de Masamune il se demandait si ses sentiments étaient vraiment passé inaperçu...

King hésita à poursuivre Masamune et à lui demander des explications quand il c'est enfuit mais se retînt. Peut-être que Masamune avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps seul après tout...

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs jours passèrent. Masamune venait tout les jours au Dangeon tout comme King, mais le blader de Stiker avait toujours le même comportement étrange et finissait toujours par s'enfuir en prétextant partir s'entraîner. King s'inquiétait de plus en plus, se demandant si Masamune avait des problème ou si c'était tout simplement lui qu'il évitait. Il espérait vraiment sur ce n'était pas le cas...

Puis le jour de la fête arriva.

Tout le monde se leva plus tôt pour décorer le Dangeon. Le Dangeon était, si on ouvrait toute les portes, très grand. C'était facilement un grand appartement où ils pourraient tous vivre. Il y avait des chambres, une salle de bain, des toilettes, un grand salon, une cuisine, la boutique, l'arrière boutique, une salle d'entraînement, une l'infirmerie + salle de repos et quelque placard ainsi qu'une cave et un grenier. Toby et Zéo y vivait même depuis que le tournoi mondial était terminé, n'ayant plus d'endroit pour vivre tandis que King lui s'était trouvé un appartement pas très loin.

Ils étaient déjà tous déguisé. King était en loup garous, Toby en vampire, Zéo en Momie et Masamune en squelette.  
King étant torse nu sous la petite veste sans manche noir qu'il portait, Masamune eu du mal à ne pas lorgner sur le torse musclé de son béguin et encore plus à ne pas rougir mais il finit par s'y habituer. Ils mettaient des guirlandes, accrochaient des décorations, poussaient des meubles, préparaient la nourriture, les boissons et la musique. En début d'après midi, tout le Dangeon fut prêt.

\- Et ben, c'était long ! Soupira Zéo en s'asseyant

\- Un peu mais au moins on a finit avant ce soir. Répondit Toby

\- Ouais mais du coup on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda King

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai qu'on a toute l'après midi de libre maintenant... Réfléchis Toby

\- Merde !

Tous se tournèrent vers Zéo

\- J'ai oublié les lumière ! Toby tu veux bien m'accompagner au magasin ? Demanda-t-il

\- Bien sur. Dit il en souriant

\- Les gars gardez le magasins on revient !

Ils partirent, laissant King et Masamune seul à seul.

Masamune paniquait intérieurement. Il en était toujours au même stade niveau comportement et pour lui, se retrouver seul avec King serait un vrai défis.

\- Masamune

La voix de King le sorti de ses pensées

\- O-Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu te comportes bizarrement, tu es toujours dans la lune et tu t'enfuis dès que t'es seul avec moi !

Et merde. Le voilà grillé.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Ne mens pas ! Repliqua King. Tu m'évites depuis quelques jours !

\- Non ! Je te promets que je t'evite pas je vais juste m'entrainer c'est tout...

\- Je sais que c'est faux Masamune ! Je vais voir où tu t'entraines et t'y es jamais !

Et merde et merde et merde !

\- C-C'est parce que... J'ai trouvé un nouvel endroit ! Et du coup je m'y entraîne tout le temps maintenant ! Je vous l'ai pas encore montré alors tu connais pas...

\- Masamune t'es pas un bon ni un bon acteur je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas ! Je suis ton ami et j'aimerai juste t'aider ! S'il te plait dis moi ce qui ne vas pas !

Le blader de Striker cria alors

\- C'EST PARCE QUE JE T-

\- On est revenu !

Masamune et King regardèrent, surpris, Zéo et Toby déjà rentré du magasin, les bras chargé de sac.

Il y eu un lourd silence dans lequel Zéo et Toby regardaient entre Masamune et King qui s'évitaient du regard.

\- On a interrompu quelque chose...?  
Demanda doucement Toby

\- N-Non non t'en fais pas Toby ! Répondit Masamune. Bon on les installe ses lumières ?

Zéo et Toby se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Ils déballèrent les sacs et installèrent les lumières chacun de leur côté. Masamune évitant King le plus possible.

L'heure de la fête arriva.

Les inviter arrivèrent petit à petit tous déguisé. Jack et Damian arrivèrent dans les premiers, Damian déguisé en démon et Jack en victorien, saluant Zéo et Toby, ainsi que King et Masamune au passage.

Masamune lui, évitait toujours King pendant cette fête. King essayait parfois d'aller le voir mais Masamune s'enfuyait toujours, profitant du nombre d'inviter pour se cacher.

Le blader au cheveux bleu soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête avec celui qui l'aimait qui l'évitait. Il quitta le salon et alla dans les couloirs, cherchant un peu de calme. Il alla alors dans la salle de repos. Peut-être que Masamune l'évitait parce qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui, pour éviter de lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque...  
Cette idée faisait monter les larmes aux yeux de King.

Soudain, la lumière dans la pièce s'éteint et se dit le noir complet. King releva la tête surpris

\- Qu'est ce que-

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre ainsi que quelqu'un qui tombe et une porte qui se ferme

\- Hé !

\- Masamune...?

King reconnu la voix de la personne tombé dans la pièce, c'était Masamune.

\- King...? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, mais tu sais pas comment rallumer la lumière ? Demanda King

\- Non, en fait j'étais dans le couloir quand la lumière c'est éteinte et que quelqu'un m'a poussé ici. Tu sais où on est ? Répondit Masamune

\- On est dans la salle de repos, y a eu une coupure alors ? Dit le blader de Variares

\- Je crois que les plomb ont sauté oui, je voyais aucune lumière alors ça doit être partout.

\- Allons voir

King se leva, tatonant pour éviter de se prendre des meubles, cherchant la porte. Quand il l'a trouva, il actionna la poignet mais celle ci resta immobile. Surpris, King réessaya encore, avec le même résultat. Il s'énerva sur la poignée mais rien à faire, celle ci restait immobile et maintenait la porte fermé.

\- Putain !

\- King ?

\- On est enfermé !

\- Quoi ?!

Masamune se leva et, voulant aller à la porte essayer par lui même, se prit un meuble en chemin.

\- Ah ! Merde !

\- Masamune ?! Ça va ?!

\- Ouais ouais je me suis juste prit une table je crois

\- Essaie de te rapprocher des murs au lieu de te précipiter, essayons d'appeler les autres pour qu'ils nous aide !

Le blader au cheveux bleu tapa à la porte, appelant à l'aide. Masamune appela lui aussi, tatonant les meubles pour éviter de se les prendre.

Au bout de 10 minutes, King laissa tomber tandis que Masamune c'était mis sur un canapé, les deux toujours dans le noir.

\- Pas le choix, va falloir qu'on attende... Dis Masamune

\- Ouais... Hé attend ! Je crois qui me reste de la batterie sur mon téléphone ! S'écria King

Il fouille dans ses poches jusqu'à trouver l'objet de sa recherche, son pportable. Il l'alluma, l'écran l'éblouissant quelques instant avant de s'habituer. Il allumait la lampe torche et regarda la pièce.

Certains meuble avaient un peu bouger à cause de Masamune se les prenant. En parlant de lui, Masamune le trouva dur un canapé, légèrement éblouie par la lumière du téléphone.

\- La chance, moi j'ai laissé le miens dans le salon... Soupira le blader de Striker

King alla s'asseoir à côté de Masamune

\- J'espère juste qu'on sortira bientôt d'ici. Souffla le blader légendaire

\- Moi aussi... Dit Masamune

Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis, King se souvînt de la raison de sa présence dans cette pièce.

\- Masamune... Pourquoi tu m'évites...? Demanda doucement King

Masamune prit un air coupable et évita le regard de King. Malgré la faible lumière dans la pièce, l'expression du blader de Striker ne passa pas inaperçu pour King.

\- Je ne t'évite pas je... Je sais pas trop en fait... Dit Masamune un peu perdu

King lui, ne comprenait pas trop ce que la blader à la mèche rouge voulait dire

\- Récemment je... Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose et je sais pas trop comment réagir...

Et voilà. C'était ça. King était maintenant sur que Masamune savait tout de ses sentiments.

\- Masamune... Je comprendrais si... Si tu me rejettes... Dis King, résigné

\- Te rejeter ? De quoi tu parles King ?

Le blader au cheveux bleu releva la tête

\- Tu parlais pas de mes sentiments ?

\- Tes... Sentiments...?

Et il avait foiré

\- J-Je croyais que tu t'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments... À... À ton égard... Masamune je t'aime, plus que comme un ami

Masamune le regardait avec de grand yeux, rougissant et regardant King, choqué.

\- J-Je suis désolé Masamune je comprendrai si tu-?!

King fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes. Celle de Masamune pour être plus précis. King était plus que surpris par la tournure des événements, mais il finit vite par se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait et sourit, enroulant ses bras autour des hanches de Masamune, le serrant contre lui et continuant le baiser, ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Masamune lui, avait enroulé ses bras autour du coup de King, le serrant en rougissant et en continuant le baiser, ayant tout autant envie de continuer que King.

Ils étaient tellement absorbé par leur baiser qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la lumière était revenu.

Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir, ils se séparèrent, essoufflé et rouge, se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime King...

Ils se sourirent, heureux que ce soit réciproque. Puis, après quelques instant à ce regarder, King s'aperçu que la lumière était effectivement revenu.

\- La lumière est revenu ! S'écria-t-il

Masamune remarqua alors

\- On va peut-être pouvoir sortir ! Dit il

Ils allèrent alors à la porte et vérifièrent. Elle était toujours fermé, alors ils se retirent à taper et à appeler pour que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des voix.

\- Masamune ? King ? Vous êtes là ?

Ils reconnurent vite la voix

\- Toby ! On est là ! On s'est retrouvé enfermé ici ! Cria Masamune

\- On va vous ouvrir ! Dit Zéo

Il y eu un bruit de cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Zéo et Toby toujours déguisé tout comme King et Masamune. Ses 2 derniers sortirent de la salle de repos, soulagé de ne plus être enfermé

\- Comment vous vous êtes retrouvé la dedans ? Demanda Toby

\- J'étais venu pour avoir un peu de calme et Masamune s'est fait enfermé avec moi, surement une blague. Répondit King

\- Mais comment ça se fait que les plombs aient sauté ? Demanda Masamune

\- Ça a sauté dans tout le quartier, on a du aller à la cave et au disjoncteur à l'extérieur pour remettre la lumière. Répondit Zéo

Au final, la fête repris avec une meilleure ambiance qu'au début. King et Masamune ne se quittaient plus, restant collé l'un à l'autre toute la soirée. Quand tout le monde fut parti, les 4 américains allèrent dans le salon regarder des films effrayant pour le reste de la nuit. Tout les 4 se retrouvaient alors devant la télé, mangeant de la glace tous ensemble, King et Masamune l'un à côté de l'autre et Zéo et Toby eux aussi l'un à côté de l'autre.

Pendant le film, on pouvait voir les mains de King et Masamune se tenant, refusant de se lâcher.

Zéo et Toby, appart, souriaient devant ce spectacle. Se chuchotant l'un à l'autre plus loin.

\- Je t'avais dis que ça marcherait de les enfermé seul à seul. Dit Zéo en souriant

\- Même si c'était mal parti avec cette panne de courant j'avoue que ça c'est bien terminé. Répondit Tony avec le sourire

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire pour nous ? Demanda Zéo en ricanant

\- Peut-être plus tard. Sourit Toby. Quand ils auront des soupçons d'ici 1 mois ou 2

Ils se sourirent puis, souhaitant bonne nuit à leur 2 amis, ils allèrent se coucher, main dans la main.

King et Masamune étant enfin seul, ils se sourient et echangèrent un baiser

\- Joyeux Halloween Masamune. Dit King souriant tendrement à son nouveau petit ami

\- Joyeux Halloween aussi King. Répondit Masamune comme King. Je ne risque pas d'oublier ce jour d'aussitôt. Rit il

\- Moi non plus. Rit King

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, souriant, heureux de cet Halloween pas si effrayant et au contraire, romantique, qu'ils venaient de passer

**FIN**

* * *

**Moi : Et voilà ! ^^ J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^**


End file.
